


Laundry day

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second attempt at english poetry. Washing blood from one's hand is not the only reason to do the laundry. The meaning of hakama folding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> (or how doing the laundry is not just washing and hanging clothes : How to fold a hakama.)

One for the main value, loyalty, that it is

The one I owe to you, to me till I decease.

0ne for humanity, respect for every life :

"Don't kill" is my duty, even with just a knife.

That leads me to my oath, and to another fold,

Honor and justice both in my heart will I hold.

I pause and lift my head, there Kaoru-dono

Is standing, dressed in red, and to greet her I bow.

I go back to my task : one fold for politeness ;

I do not wear a mask but I could not do less,

This code I must follow. In the future to come,

To ease my heart's sorrow, I'm hoping for wisdom

Which is in the next fold. Then the last one for faith :

My heart shall not grow cold. Just one look at your face

And I know that in these hakamas resides hope :

This folding's meaning is the reason why I cope.


End file.
